All's Fair
by thesecretoflife
Summary: everyone deserves a kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, but what if things don't go according to plan?


Riley Matthews may have been new to discovering the world, but she did know a few things about herself: she loved sunshine, kittens, shiny objects, purple, and, more than anything else, her very best friend Maya Hart. Who, of course, was still oblivious to this last item on her list. If Riley could help it,

that's exactly how things would stay.

It was Summer again, which meant time away from classroom lessons and days spent in the sunshine, exploring the city with all of her friends beside her. Today, after a long walk around town, they were relaxing in the comfort of air-conditioning at Topanga's.

"You city kids complain all you want, but there is nothing better than the heat of the Summer," Lucas said, stretching out his arms behind his head.

"Well, you've got one part wrong there. It's all about the summer nights. That's when the real magic happens," Zay said, sliding onto the couch next to him.

Riley found herself drifting away from their conversation in her sleepy, warm state. There was something about the light of the morning that always made her want to curl up in the bay window and take a long catnap. Her eyes drifted to Maya, cheeks still pink and sun-kissed from their outing, little freckles starting to blossom. She watched as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, waves falling around her face. Her girl with the long, blonde hair.

"Right, Riley?" Farkle asked, looking right at her.

"Yes, yup, for sure," Riley said, jolting back to reality.

"It's settled, then. We'll head out tonight."

Riley watch as the gang cleared away, chatting excitedly and making plans until it was only her and Maya left in the room. Riley looked up at her, hoping the fear didn't show in her eyes, as she walked over to sit next to her.

"Whatsa matter, honey?" Maya asked, stretching out beside her, leaning her chin on her hand with a small smirk. Riley had to remind herself not to focus too long on her lips.

"So say I was zoning out and missed what exactly I just agreed to."

Maya laughed. "You're that sleepy? We're taking a little road trip out to the fair tonight. You'll love it, trust me. There's games and lights and shows and stuffed animals, and rides. Ooh, and you'll love the Ferris Wheel."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you're a big sappy nerd."

"I mean, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Riley asked, scooting her hand just a centimeter closer to Maya's.

"You really don't know? You're supposed to kiss. It's like, a big deal in movies or whatever. I mean, I don't really care about it, but it's practically a rite of passage for saps like you. I'm just surprised you didn't already know."

"Oh. That sounds nice," Riley said. Her hand inched another centimeter.

"Great, so I'll do my best to push Lucas your way while we're in line."

Riley's hand practically leapt away from Maya and back into Riley's lap. "Lucas," Riley said, laughing wildly. "Oh yeah, you know, him and me. Oh, man. So romantic."

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Riles. Just because we didn't really click doesn't mean you're not allowed to take your chance, huh? I get what you two have. I want you to be happy, you know? You deserve it."

"Right. Happy." Riley's eyes darted back to Maya's hand, still resting only a few inches away from her. "Thanks, Maya."

/

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Lucas walked through the ticket booth and out into the open field of the carnival, already lit up by blue, green, and red lights as the sun sank in the sky. Riley couldn't believe how sweet the air was, warm and buttery from all the dessert stands. If Rileytown had a scent this would definitely be it.

"How's about a little friendly competition, Friar?" Maya asked, stepping up to him and cracking her knuckles. "I'll kick your butt at any of these games, no problem." The lights were forming patterns all through Maya's hair, shifting and dancing like currents.

"Oh, you're on, Hart. Riley, wanna keep the record for us?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll you both honest," Riley said, smiling.

"Zay, Smackle, and I are gonna hit some of these food stands," Farkle said, gesturing off in the other direction. "I heard they've got ribs."

"I've made a wager with Farkle to see how long he can eat before his father cuts off his credit card," Smackle said, nudging his arm.

"This boy is gonna burn a hole in the Minkus family fortune, but he said he'd buy me a round, so off we go," Zay said with a wave.

Maya turned back to Riley with a wink. "Let's do this thing."

They walked through the sea of booths, Riley in between the two to act as a buffer while they trash talked, until they settled on their first round of competition: the ring toss.

"Step right up. You get ten rings, make three and you'll get yourself a prize."

"Huckleberry's first," Maya said with a curtsy.

Maya backed up to stand with Riley while Lucas tossed. "You're quiet back here," She said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Just watching and listening," Riley said, hyper-aware of how warm Maya's hand was against her skin. "There's a lot to take in."

"Just as long as you're having fun. You sure you don't want a go? You can throw one of my rings. I'll still beat Lucas, no problem."

Riley smiled. "Sure, that sounds good."

Lucas walked back to them, beaming with pride, and handed a rubber duck to Riley. "Three rings. That's a win for me. And a prize for our honorable judge."

"Thank you," Riley said, tucking it into her purse. "It's cute!"

"Your move, Maya," Lucas said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, it's hers," Maya said, grabbing Riley's hand and leading her up to the booth. "Alright," she said, turning back to face her. "All it takes to make a ring is to keep a steady eye and a steady hand. Just lock your eyes where you want the ring to go, move your arms like this…" Maya positioned her hand over Riley's, mimicking the motion. "…and let go."

The ring soared from between them, landing perfectly in the center.

"Oh, no," Lucas said.

"Now that's what I call ring power," Riley said, feeling lightheaded.

"That's my girl. Now cheer me on while I destroy that silly, silly boy, would you?"

"Hey! Our judge isn't supposed to pick favorites!" Lucas yelled.

"Maya, Maya, she's on fiya!" Riley cheered, spinning around Lucas and jumping around as she chanted.

In a few moments, Maya returned with a teddy bear almost half her height. "I don't think this is gonna fit in your purse, but he's yours if you want him," Maya said, extending the bear out to Riley.

Riley took the bear in her arms, cuddling it up under her chin. "He's perfect."

"I want a rematch," Lucas sighed.

Riley twirled and cheered with her bear, occasionally throwing a missing ring or two for Maya and Lucas while they played again. As they continued their game, the sun disappeared for the night, and the lights seemed even brighter and more magical than when they'd arrived. Kids had started to circle around the booth while Maya gave away her winning bears, and Lucas handed off his ducklings.

"Had enough?" Maya asked

"Let's switch things up," Lucas said, pointing to a booth across the way. "The water race."

"Alright, whatever makes you happy," Maya said. She linked her arm with Riley's, pulling her along. "You're gonna play this one, too."

The three of them took their seats in front of their targets, each with a water gun in front of them to fill their goal up the fastest. "So as soon as that bell rings, you're gonna lock yourself on that target and don't budge for anything, right?" Maya said.

Riley nodded, taking her instructions very seriously.

"Here we go," Lucas said.

"Here we go," Maya repeated menacingly.

In a second, the alarm was screaming and Riley was shooting into her target, straight for the bullseye. Next to her, Maya leapt off her seat to turn her gun away from her target and towards Lucas. He leapt away, caught off guard, and she prayed at him until the buzzer went off again.

"I win?" Riley asked.

"You win," the man at the booth said, handing over a stuffed tiger.

"For my excellent coach," Riley said, beaming at Maya as she held out her prize.

"For me?" Maya asked in her southern drawl? "Oh well now you shouldn't have." She stroked the tiger's head affectionately.

"I give in," Lucas moaned from the ground. "You win, Maya."

"Ah, music to my ears. But hey, look at the time," Maya said, checking her phone. "Farkle and Zay say to meet them at the line, they're on their way now."

"Line for what?" Riley asked.

"The ferris wheel, obviously." Maya said, fluffing Riley's head. She leaned in when Lucas wasn't looking. "Like I said, rite of passage. I'm gonna make it happen."

"Oh, right." Riley felt her heart sink. Maya always made her happy, but why this way? Why couldn't they all just ride together, even just as friends? How would she explain after the ride that she just didn't want to kiss Lucas, that the thought of kissing him again seemed so foreign and unappealing that it might as well be impossible. The only person she wanted to kiss was…well, her.

"Well, you two certainly look like winners. Uh, sorry, Lucas," Farkle said, waving as they all joined each other in line. Smackle nudged him, but had to cover her mouth to hide her giggling.

"I'm a winner and I've got the duck to prove it," Lucas grumbled.

"We got the word that they're setting up fireworks right now, and it looks like we're right in time for a perfect view," Zay said, gesturing to the few people ahead of them.

"Fireworks?" Riley asked, eyes practically sparkling. "I _love_ fireworks." In her mind, they were where science and magic met perfectly. All those chemicals reacting to create such beautiful scenes.

"Next up. How many you got? A car seats four." The attendant asked.

"Cool, I'll ride with you three. You two can take the next one," Lucas said, moving past Riley and Maya.

"Whoah, whoah, I'll ride with them," Maya said, grabbing his arm.

"Nah, I think I've had my fill of you guys gloating," Lucas said with a smile. "It's like a bay window in the sky. You two'll go crazy."

Maya watched as the four of them climbed into the car, clicking her tongue. "Well, there goes that plan."

"Yeah, there it goes," Riley said, trying to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"Here go, car for two," the attended said, guiding them inside.

Riley and Maya climbed in, sitting on opposite sides. Once their door closed, they felt their car start to climb until they could see past the trees lining the edge of the grounds.

"It's another world up here," Maya said, leaning out to look at the view. Soon, they were up so high that the lights seemed the glimmer, all the people below them miniaturized, like a movie set brought to life. They stalled for a moment, the silence setting in around them once they were away from the sounds from the ground.

"I'm sorry, Riles," Maya said with a sigh. "I really wanted to get you that kis-"

Maya's words were cut out by a bang, the first of the fireworks exploding out across from them, sending white sparks trailing down over the whole scene. Riley watched them fade out as more beams of color shot up to meet them, the smell of smoke filling the air. She turned back to look at Maya, now quiet, as her face lit up in flashes: golden, white, blue.

"You look beautiful," Riley said, not thinking. She felt herself freeze.

"What?" Maya asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, I just, the fireworks are beautiful," Riley corrected quickly.

"Yeah, but that's not what you said, though." Maya said, raising an eyebrow. "What did you say, Riley?"

"Well if you heard me, why do I have to repeat myself?" Riley asked, hoping that the dark would be enough to hide the blush she felt burning against her cheeks.

Maya set her tiger down next to her and moved carefully over to Riley side of the car. She took Riley's bear and placed him down next to the tiger. "Tell me what you said," she repeated, sitting so Riley had to look at her. And this close, it was impossible not to look at her mouth, her lips. Her hand was only a little ways away from hers again. She was so _close._

"I said you look beautiful," Riley repeated, breathless. "Because you do. Because I think you're beautiful."

Maya stared at her intently for a few moments. "Riles?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes?"

"You're not the only one who's a sappy nerd."

And then, in a moment of shadow, Maya pulled Riley towards her, eyes closing as she leaned in. Their hands met first, and Riley felt it like an electric shock, everything going black as her eyes closed. And then, Maya's lips against hers. Soft, gentle, but sure. In a moment, Riley's hands found Maya's hair, and the small of her back. She pulled her closer toward her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She felt the flashes of light against her eyes, but she didn't care about the fireworks anymore. Now she knew what real magic felt like.

"Finally!" a voice yelled.

Maya and Riley parted, both red, to look up at the car of their friends, cheering them on.

"Took you long enough," Lucas called.

"Shut it!" Maya yelled, turning back to Riley and shielding her face from them as their carts parted, spinning them up to the top.

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's another world up here, but could things maybe be like this down there, too?" She asked, running her thumb against Maya's hand.

To answer, Maya leaned in again. Yup, definitely magic.


End file.
